


Ten Words

by Temper_Tantrum



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Temper_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Words. 10 Stories. 10 Lives. One Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aishizuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aishizuki).



> Originally written [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/9230.html).

**Ten Words**

**CRUEL**

Sho couldn't believe Ohno would have been that cruel. Ohno would never do this to him! It was impossible! Satoshi would never do this to him! This wasn't the Satoshi he remembered.

"Sho..." Nino's voice called out to him gently, his hand warm against his shoulder. "Sho-chan, please...we have to go."

Sho shook his head in disagreement. He couldn't leave, not just yet. He needed to get to Satoshi, he need to get to hi--

"MOVE IT, SAKURAI!" Jun's voice roared, pulling at his arm with so much force that his shoulder nearly got dislocated. "Jun!" Nino hissed. Jun ignored him. "Sho." he continued, more softly this time, forcing Sho to stare into his eyes. Unshed tears, frustration, pain and understanding flashed through his eyes. He repeated his name and Sho was forced to accepted the truth.

His tears spilled and soon, all three of them ran.

He accepted the truth. That yes, Ohno Satoshi was that cruel.

He was cruel enough to die and leave Sho alone, broken.

\----

**FATE**

Sho doesn't believe in destiny; neither does he believe in fate or luck, he only believes in chances. He believes in how chances can be forged into something great --- or into ruin, depending on how you take it.

But when Satoshi grins at him sheepishly when he curls around him in the green room, he feels like this was really meant to be.

Ignoring his whispering bandmates, he allows the older man to snuggle in closer and smiles.

This is definitely fate.

\-----

**SECOND CHANCES**

He once believed that second chances should be given sparingly. He believed that if once a person has done it once and forgiven, they would do it again -- and again --- and again.

But when Satoshi arrived at his door, wet, pitiful and miserable, he knew in his heart that he doomed. His rule would be broken.

He knew that he shouldn't forgive him. Ohno had done it multiple times in the past but he had all but turned a blind eye to it. But when it happened right in front of him, in front of Jun and Aiba --- he knew he couldn't pretend anymore.

Because it hurt, everytime it hurt. But when Ohno turned up, soaked from the rain -- he couldn't help but give in.

When Ohno's lips found his, he crumbled. It didn't matter then if he cheated on him with Nino (or anyone else for that matter).

He knew that he would give Ohno a second chance -- or even more, because he loved him. No matter how much it hurt in to give him chances, he knew it would.

Because that was love.

\----

**LIFE**

Life was precious. Everyone knew that. When Sho took his sister's firstborn in his arms, he felt at ease. Yet at Ohno's frowning face, he relented the child back to her mother.

Sho knew what was bothering his lover. He suddenly gave him a hug from behind and felt the older man sigh in his arms.

"It's okay, Satoshi..." Sho whispered, "We can always get a puppy."

\----

**DEATH**

Death was always painful. _Always._

When Sho looked down at his beloved's still face, he didn't feel the pain. All he felt was the emptiness, as if someone took his heart and yanked it out of his chest forcibly, before throwing it away. He supposes this was pain, was it?

The hollowness in his heart, the part that held all his love for him -- it felt heavy, empty, yet suprisingly calm.

Perhaps the only reason why he could calmly accept his death was because he was staring at his. Calm, brown eyes met dark orbs and he smiled.

"Thank you." The other could only give choked sob and the gun started to shake. "Thank you, Kazunari..."

_Bang._

Wait for me, Satoshi...

\----

**TRUTH**

The truth was often stranger than fiction. Sho learned that the hard way. With Aiba's absolute fascination with porn, between MatsuJun's obnoxious obsession with fedoras that sparkle, and Nino's wandering hands and complete disregard of personal space -- he believed he had seen it all.

But apparently, he was wrong.

He could only gape at the painting in Ohno's room.

"Oh-chan?" he called out, and the other gave a small hum in response. "Why is there a naked painting of me in your room?"

"Because Sho-chan's muscles turn me on?" Satoshi replied as if it was the most common thing in the world. "Nino and I jerk off to it sometimes."

Sho could only squeak and turned around to face him, completely red as a tomato. "WHAT?!"

"But the real thing is so much more better..." Ohno smiled. "It's the truth!"

\---

**LIES**

Sho was never really able to tell the truth (not that he wanted to lie, mind you). It was just that it became second nature to him to lie. Despite popular belief, he was the best liar in the group (No, not Nino -- though he came in second).

He could lie with a straight face and pretend he was all fine, but deep down he knew he wasn't.

He had been piling up lies about the feelings he's been dealing with for ten years, but he couldn't say them out loud. He couldn't. Not when the person he loved was obviously in love with someone else. So he settles with lies and smiles at them both, laughing when he was expected to and scolding when approppriate.

With the lies piling up, he could no longer tell which was the truth and which were lies. And slowly, it started to feel as if he were falling... sinking... drowning.

\----

**LOYALTY**

In his heart, he knew and believed that Satoshi was loyal. But with the evidence being slapped in his face (quite literally by Jun), he knew that he couldn't ignore it anymore.

But with his smile greeting him in the morning, he decided to turn a blind eye to everything he had seen (he thinks apologies are due to Jun) and move forward. Because after all, as long as he came home every night and was still in the bed before the alarm went off -- that was all the loyalty he needed.

\---

**REVENGE**

Sho could only blink as the water soaking his body. Jun's jaw dropped while Nino and Aiba rolled in laughter. Ohno could only give him that familiar smirk that he knew he saw in Naruse Ryo.

"Satoshi..." he began. Ohno gave him a devilish smile. "Hmmm?"

Everyone froze at that scary glint in Sho's eyes. Jun knew where this was headed to and quickly ran to Sho's corner of the room, just as Sho doused all three with water with that sexy smirk on his face.

Nino screeched while Aiba squacked, and Ohno just blinked.

All three turned to him in shock. Sho just gave that superior look and drapped his arm over Jun's taller frame. "Revenge." Jun couldn't help but snort at that while gracefully sliding his arm on Sho's hips.

"I'm impressed, Sho-chan." Jun told him casually. Sho smirked. "I know."

**= E N D =**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Come [here](http://jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html) if you want to read more!


End file.
